In a cloud-networked environment, the MapReduce programming model is frequently employed for processing massive amounts of data in parallel. For example, such massive amounts of data (also referred to herein as “events”) may be received at a cloud-based management system configured to monitor a multitude of remote computerized systems. Such events may be sent by the multitude of remote computerized systems over a remote services network to the cloud-based management system in response to changes in the status and/or performance of the respective remote systems, possibly resulting in an event storm at the cloud-based management system. To process events received during the period of such an event storm, the cloud-based management system may execute a map procedure to perform mapping operations on the events, followed by a reduce procedure to perform reducing and aggregation operations on the mapped events, each in accordance with the MapReduce programming model.